The Chosen Undead
by bman159
Summary: Hello everyone! this is my first FanFic and i'm excited to see how my writing skills are! :) I do not own any of the dark souls stuff! More chapters to come! Thank you and enjoy! Oh and please review! :) UPDATE AGAIN: ugh i hate making these updates, im sorry guys i just back in town from disneyland and im just catching up on school. im starting up real soon!
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Undead

Hello everyone! This is my first FanFic ever and I hope so very much that you will enjoy it! If you have any suggestions at all please feel free to let me know! Thank you and enjoy! Rated M for language, gore, suggestive themes, and possibly some sexual content later on.

PROLOGUE

In a faraway land lies a kingdom. This is the land of the forgotten, of the damned, of the cursed. The dark sign. A symbol of the beings that shall one day go hollow and feast upon the souls of man. The dark sign allows its bearer to be sent back to its last resting spot, or bonfire in this case, just after death. Anyone who bears the dark sign is deemed a hollow and thrown into the undead asylum where they are to spend the rest of their days rotting away until they lose every bit of humanity the have left. However, it is prophesized that one day an undead shall venture forth to the land of Lordran where he will acquire the four lord souls and take the place of Gwyn, lord of cinder, and re-ignite the first flame and cast away the darkness that has shrouded this world for so long…

CHAPTER 1: Escape

"So… this is it. This is my fate? Stuck in this blasted cell just to rot away? Great… I can't even remember the first time I died since being cursed or anything. My name… what's my name? It's been so long since I've heard it. It's V…Vik…Viktor! That's it Viktor. It's feels like it's been forever now." Viktor sat in silence for a few moments before looking up. "Is this really how I'm going to spend my life? Stuck in this damn cage? No. Not today." Viktor thought to himself as he began to stand up. The cell was disgusting. It smelled literally of death as if soul after soul had been taken out just to make way for its unlucky receiver of death. Suddenly, as if on cue with his thoughts, a body, which fell from a latch in the ceiling with which was used to throw him in here in the first place, smacked the ground. Then a small smoky, white light appeared above the lifeless corpse. Viktor walked over to this unlucky soul and inspected it. He found a rusted key and his heart (or what was left of it, as he was undead) jumped for joy. He stopped and thought "I'm going to need some kind of weapon". He searched the body a little more and found a broken straight sword on the decaying corpse. It seemed to have been a short sword at one point, however continuous use had broken the puny blade. "I guess this will have to do" he said and proceeded to the rusty cell door. He inserted the key and to his relief it clicked open. The cell door opened up into a narrow hallway. On his right was disgustingly grotesque demon of immaculate proportions. It was fat, scaly, had the tail of a small dragon or lizard type of creature, a GIANT scythe, two little red eyes and four wicked looking horns. Viktor looked away and began walking down the hallway when he noticed a small object in one of the open cells. He went to inspect it only to find a small green doll that was covered in mold. "I guess I'll hold onto this" Viktor thought to himself as he put the mangled object in his pocket. He continued down the hallway, ignoring the few hollows that were already consumed by insanity.

Viktor kept walking until he reached the vast courtyard of the undead asylum when he noticed a sword sticking out of a pile of what looked like bones. He felt an energy coming from it as he approached the strange construct. He held his hands out when suddenly a flame burst to life from it. It was just a small flame, but it seemed to be giving off a strange orange energy in addition to the flame. Viktor suddenly felt rejuvenated when he came near it. He continued until he reached two enormous doors. He pushed them open to reveal a second courtyard. Just as he stepped in, a giant demon, very similar to the one he saw when he left his cell, fell from a balcony above, luckily Viktor rolled away from the demon just as he fell straight down and nearly crushed him. Thinking quickly he saw an opening and ran towards it. It was a doorway, and as soon as he passed it, a metal gate shut. "Damn, that was to close" Viktor thought to himself as he began walking through another corridor. He continued down the corridor when suddenly he was struck in the shoulder by an arrow. "SON OF A..!" he yelled in pain. He searched around and saw a hollow readying another arrow. He readied his "weapon" and sprinted towards his assailant. As he was sprinting towards the unknowing hollow he spotted a round piece of metal. It was a buckler. Viktor picked up the small parrying shield and continued towards his attacker. The hollow realized it had taken too long to ready another arrow as it began running away in what seemed liked fear, however viktor was faster. He jumped towards the hollow and plunged his makeshift weapon into the head of the hollow. The hollow left out a groan of pain before it dropped dead. Unfortunately for viktor, his hilt was lodged deep in the skull of the now dead attacked. Fortunately, the hollow was carrying an old straight sword that was intact. He picked up the surprisingly clean blade and looked at it with relief. "Definitely better than that stupid hilt" he said as he sheathed the blade and carried on. Viktor came upon a staircase and began walking up it. He reached the seventh step when a giant metal boulder began rolling down towards him. Thinking split secondly he jumped out of the way, however he fell down a second set of stairs. As he hit the ground he heard a crack and shouted in pain. "Damn it! Something definitely broke." He got up slowly, still shaken up by the pain. As he walked back up the staircase he noticed a figure in the room that was broken open by the boulder. "So... thou ist undead like me?" the figure asked, lying on a pile of rubble. Viktor nodded at the bloodied figure. "Well I fear that my time is up. I must bid thee farewell. But before I depart, whilst thou listen to my tale?" Viktor again nodded. "Well my family has an old saying, one day, a chosen undead shall venture forth from the undead asylum on pilgrimage, to the land of lords…" the figure stopped abruptly and began coughing. Breathing heavily he said "I'm sorry, but my time has come and I must bid thee farewell. Here, take this" he handed Viktor a small, cracked flask of a greenish porcelain-like material. He put I in his pocket. "Thank you for listening to my tale. Goodbye friend." The figure said before lying still and unbreathing. Viktor left and began up the stairs.

After dispatching a few more hollows he came upon a large gate that was shrouded in a thick, white fog. "Well, I guess I got to go through there." He said, bracing himself for whatever was to come. Viktor pushed his way through the thick fog and came upon a balcony. Confused, he looked down when he saw it. The demon. Viktor's eyes widened as he saw the large, snarling beast. As if by instinct, Viktor jumped off the balcony and plunged his short sword into the eye socket of the large beast. The beast howled loudly as blood began to spray out from the wound, covering Viktor in the thick, red liquid. He jumped off just before the demon had a chance to grab him. The obese giant was pissed. It lifted its giant, misshapen hammer and slammed it on the ground by Viktor. Viktor dodged the blow barely but yelled in pain for his ribcage was still broken from that last fall. The demon towered over him and lifted his hammer to smash Viktor, when he had a split second thought and plunged his short sword straight into the demons family jewels. It dropped its hammer and screeched in pain. Viktor stood up, picked his sword up, and plunged it straight into the other socket of the demon. The demon cried out for a moment or two before falling down dead. After inspecting the body, Vktor found a key stuck to the defeated enemy's hammer. He took it and unlocked the second set of large doors, similar to the first ones he came through, and walked out onto a hill. He walked up to the edge and waited when suddenly an enormous black crow appeared in front of him in a flash of black and picked him up. As the crow flew around a mountain, it was then that he saw it. Lordran…


	2. Chapter 2: Lordran

CHAPTER 2: Lordran

The giant black crow flew around Lordran for a few moments before setting him down at what looked like an old run down temple or worshipping grounds, and in the center of it all was that strange construct that had given of the rejuvenating feeling when lit. Sitting on a log was a man with short brown hair and wearing chain mail rimmed slightly with a bluish tint. "So… you came from the asylum huh?" the lone warrior said in a kind of depressed tone. "Uh… yeah. Why?" Viktor said, confused. "Ha ha ha, you're probably here on a pilgrimage to huh?" the warrior said mockingly. "Yeah, why?" Viktor said, annoyed. "Many undead have passed through Firelink shrine only to wind up a hollow. Just give up and turn back." He said and went back to moping. Viktor didn't like the mood this guy was setting so he walked away and over to the construct. He held out his hand and once again the orange energy-infused flame sparked to life. Suddenly his body felt fully healed. No broken ribs, no scratches, nothing. He was fully healed. "Hey, you! What is this thing?" Viktor asked the depressing warrior. "That is a bonfire. It is a source of power for estus flasks and healing for undead such as you." He replied is his same tone. Viktor lied down. The bonfire took away the need for rest and made you feel rested; however he still closed his eyes just for the mental feeling of it.

Many hours pass before Viktor heard the voice of the warrior and a… girl? "Just turn back lady. Many undead pass through here and none have come back." He said as his head drooped down again. Viktor was beginning to pull his head up when a beautiful girl wearing white armor and wielding a morning star walked over to the bonfire and sat down next to it, the orange glow reflecting off her extremely white armor. "Geez that guy is a real downer huh?" she said looking over at Viktor. Surprised, Viktor looked over at the woman "Uhh… yeah definitely" he said; surprised she was talking to him while he was undead. "Well anyways, hi! My name is Alexus! I came from the lands of Carim. What about you?" She said with a warm smile. Even undead viktor swore he'd be blushing if he had human skin. "My name is viktor and well… I don't remember where I came from really." Viktor said, still uncertain about anything that had happened before he was locked away in the asylum. He shifted nervously in his leather armor. He hadn't had any interaction with a sane human in a long time. Finally she spoke up "you're still undead huh? Here hold out your hand." The woman said moving closer to Viktor. Cautiously, Viktor held out his hand. Suddenly a little black orb-like glow appeared. "Now hold it over the bonfire." She said pointing at the fire. Viktor did and suddenly the black spirit was sucked into the orange flame. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, his entire body was transformer human again. He sucked in the largest breath of air he could. He felt better than he had in a long time. "Holy shit what just happened?!" Viktor shouted, feeling all his new skin. "You collected some humanity from somewhere and that turns you back to human" Alexus with a big smile. Viktor thanked Alexus for what she had shown him. They spent many hours talking about their pasts before being cursed. After a while Viktor got up and said "Well it's been fun talking about all this, but what do we do now?" he asked, looking around. "Well, for starters we should probably start by getting you a new weapon." She said pointing to his puny short sword. Viktor looked at the small blade he had slain the asylum demon with. "Yeah you're probably right. But where would we start? And what kind of weapon?" he asked weighing his options. "Well, for starters, would you prefer a light weapon or a heavy weapon?" she asked. "Probably light" he said. He'd rather be able to hit fast rather than slow. "Ok, then we should probably get you a Falchion or scimitar or something." She said. Viktor was surprised at her knowledge of weapons. It was kind of hot actually. Absorbed in thought, Viktor didn't notice Alexus stand up "well are you coming?" she asked readying her morning star and round metal shield. The spiked, metal ball and shield both looked polished off, showing she cared for her equipment greatly. Viktor readied his short sword and buckler in case anything happened and they set off.

A few hours of fighting their way through the undead parish, Alexus and Viktor came upon a bridge completely covered in black scorch marks and leading to an open gate and upon the gate was an enormous, spiky, red drake. "Well this looks like a trap. Any ideas?" Alexus asked, looking around for ideas of her own. Viktor looked around but saw nothing "nope, I got nothing." The duo stood there not knowing what to do when a loud, hearty voice sounded from behind them. "Excuse me, but perhaps I can be of assistance" the two turned around to meet a tall, medium sized man wearing a knight's helmet with a small red feather pointed out the back and a chest piece that had a large, smiling sun on it. "Oh, that would be wonderful! But may I ask thine name?" Alexus said, trying to sound smart. "Oh, do forgive me fair lady, I am Solaire of Astora! And I am here for ALL who are in need of help!" Solaire said with much enthusiasm. "I like this guy" viktor thought to himself. He was a jolly man. And he looked tough. He could definitely help them on their expedition. "Alright, Mr. Solaire, what do you have in mind?" viktor asked, still glad he had found another traveling partner. "Of course my friends! Just follow my lead!" Solaire said and turned to the blackened bridge. Suddenly, Solaire took off running. Without hesitation, Alexus and viktor sprinted after their newfound comrade; however he was inhumanly fast for his size. Suddenly, the drake began to take in a deep breath "Solaire what now!?" Alexus shouted, still running. Without warning, Solaire took a sharp right and disappeared. The drake finally released its breath and shot out a giant wave of life-ending fire. The two followed Solaire's tracks and led them to a staircase leading down. Viktor leapt forward down the staircase and hit the ground with a loud SMACK. Alexus however, tripped while almost there. Alexus stared at what she thought was the end, when suddenly, like a flash of light, Solaire scooped her up and flew down the staircase, barely being singed by the flames. "Are you alright, fair lady?" Solaire asked, setting Alexus down. Alexus blushed as she looked up at the brave warrior of Astora. "Why yes, thanks to you" she said, blushing once more. "Hahaha all in good deed, m'lady!" Solaire said with a happy voice. Viktor was glad to have an enthusiastic person such as Solaire around. "Well, shall we continue our glorious adventure?" Solaire asked happily. Alexus shook her head and stood up "Yeah let's keep going!" Alexus said, picking up her weapon and shield. Wherever the road ahead took the group, Viktor was happy to have an adventuring group like these two…

_~Thank you everyone! i plan on getting at least one chapter out a week! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bell Tower

CHAPTER 3: The Bell Tower

The trio rested for a moment after the terrifying interaction with the fire breathing beast. "Well that was certainly close" Solaire said. The upbeat warrior didn't even seem a little phased by their confrontation with the red, spiked drake. Alexus, still blushing from the brave warrior of Astora's action, stood up. "We should probably get moving soon. That drake might get smart and breath down that staircase," she said, preparing to leave. The trio continued their trek. Breaking the silence, Viktor decided to speak up, "So Solaire, what is it you do exactly? Like what is your story?" Viktor asked the enthusiastic warrior. "Well, I am Solaire of Astora! I was sent on a magnificent quest to find my own sun! The sun is so magnificent and so bright. If only I could be so grossly incandescent!" The warrior of sunlight then proceeded to pose in a strange way in which both arms were lifted up and pointed diagonally, palms facing outwards. "PRAISE THE SUN!" The jolly knight shouted happily. Alexus and Viktor looked at each other. "This guy is definitely something" Viktor whispered. "This guy is... amazing!" Alexus said. If it was possible right now, he swore Alexus would have hearts for eyes. Viktor laughed silently to himself. It was pretty funny that Alexus was so starstruck by the bright warrior.

The trio came upon an opening within the castle walls the red drake was guarding. Behind them was a large gate blocking their way to a bonfire, in front led into a courtyard of the ever growing castle they sought to overcome. In the courtyard were about three armored hollows that they could see, two of which were on a balcony wielding light crossbows. On the bottom was what appeared to be a giant, spiky, armored boar with spikes on its back and small, demonically red eyes. Its tusks were giant and extremely sharp. It also had the tail of a small horse. Standing next to the horse-boar thing was an armored hollow wielding a long, sharp spear and a kite shield. The trio looked at each other "Heres what we shall do. I will fight the fang boar, you two take the armored hollows. Are we in agreement?" Solaire asked, already knowing the answer. The other two nodded at Solaire, not having any other plan in mind. The three readied themselves, Alexus with her morning star and medium sized metal shield, Viktor with his short sword and small buckler, and Solaire with his large, round shield that bore the same smiling sun as the one on his chest, and his longsword made of a very shiny metal. They waited for Solaire, then, just as they were about to charge, Alexus was slashed across the back by some unknown force. Alexus fell to the ground and the two turned around to meet a 7 foot tall, wicked looking knight wearing pure black metal armor, bearing no face, wielding a very large jagged black great sword almost as tall as the knight himself, and a medium sized shield of the same black metal. The knight did not hesitate to lunge at the next victim with his large weapon, that being Viktor. Luckily for Viktor, he was fast and light, so he leapt out of the way of the life-threatening blade. The black knight grumbled metallically at the fact that he missed and swung once more at Viktor, however this time he didn't even come close to hitting him. This gave Viktor the opportunity for a counter-attack. Viktor lunged at the massive knight and jabbed his sword at the dark warriors head. The sword slammed the knights head, pushing the knight back a little, however the knight showed no signs of being injured by the surprisingly accurate attack. The wicked humanoid readied himself for another attack, however he wasn't acknowledging that Solaire had been still standing. The sunlight warrior then put his shield away and lifted his right hand in the air. As if by magic, his hand began sparking with gold electricity. The sparks then formed into an extremely long, pointed spear of lightning, as big as Solaire himself, and the warrior lunged the spear of lightning straight at the black knights forehead. The spear penetrated straight through the dark warriors head and began electrocuting its entire body. The knight screeched in a metallic-sounding pain before dropping dead, smoke coming off its black armor. The two sighed in relief, however realized that their comrade had been struck down. "Alexus!" Viktor shouted, rushing to the bleeding female warrior. Viktor inspected the cut on her back, and found the luckily it wasn't as deep as he thought, however it still needed to be treated or it could be life threatening. "Solaire! We need some kind of healing spell or something!" Viktor exclaimed. Solaire searched through his satchel, but to no avail. Viktor then noticed that his satchel was soaked in a foreign liquid. Confused, he inspected the darkened spot inside. He pulled out the flask that the warrior he had previously met at the asylum had given him. But instead of it being green porcelain it was now slightly glowing orange. "Hey Solaire? What is this thing?" he asked, holding up the new-found object. "That, my friend, is an estus flask! They are an undead favorite because they heal wounds! quickly poor it into lady Alexus' mouth!" Solaire exclaimed rushing over. Viktor poor the orange container into Alexus' mouth. strange orange liquid began pouring out of the flask. As the slightly glowing liquid flowed down her mouth, Alexus began to open her eyes. Viktor looked at her back and to his surprise her back was almost fully healed! Save for a tiny scratch. "Oh my! Thank you so much Solaire!" Alexus exclaimed, rushing over to embrace the bright warrior. Solaire stood tall and proud even with Alexus wrapped around his neck. "Well,I. should definitely add that your friend Viktor had the flask. its him you should thank." Solaire explained to the once more starstruck Alexus. Alexus looked over at Viktor "Thanks Vik!" she exclaimed with a smile. Viktor was a little annoyed at the fact that she thought Solaire did all the work, but he shrugged it off. Alexus walked over to the defeated dark enemy. "Dude this guys sword is wicked! Maybe you could use that." Alexus said walking over to the still smoking corpse. She began picking up the great sword, but soon realized that whatever material it was made of was extremely strong AND heavy. "Damn that thing is heavy! Good luck using that thing Vik." She said walking away from the body. Viktor walked over to the black knights body and picked up the weapon. Surprised, he could hold the great sword with ease, though didn't dare using it until he had someone more experienced with these weapons look at it.. Alexus looked at Viktor surprised, and kind of annoyed. "Oh whatever, show off" she joked. Viktor sheathed the fine piece of craftsmanship onto his back and turned to the others. "Ok, so lets get back to the next matter at hand." he sighed, looking back to the Fang-boar. The trio again readied themselves for this seemingly interesting fight. Suddenly, as if on cue, Solaire charged the fang-boar with lightning speed. Viktor and Alexus both ran in to cover Solaire while he fought the spiked beast. Viktor engaged the two archers while Alexus fought the armored hollow with a longsword and another hollow that wasn't seen while looking in. This hollow was a spear hollow. Viktor ran up a flight of steps and up to the balcony of the two archer hollows only to be greeted by yet ANOTHER spear hollow. Viktor readied his buckler for a parry. The spear hollow surprisingly didn't really try to be smart and charged Viktor, defense down the whole way. Viktor parried the hollows lame attempt to attack and slated his short sword at the hollows neck. the short sword cut clean through and decapitated the lifeless husk. the hollows body went flying by Viktor as if he never stopped running, even without a head. By surprise, Viktor was struck in the shoulder by an arrow. Viktor shouted in pain and ducked behind some barrels for cover. The two hollows began loading more arrows to fire upon Solaire. Viktor braced for the pain and rushed the two hollows. He successfully dispatched the first archer by slicing its stomach open. Its entrails spilled out of its gaping wound and the hollow fell forward off the balcony. Viktor lunged for the second archer, but the pain from the arrow wound deemed to much and he fell with a shout of pain. Just as the hollow was about to execute the wounded soldier, a spear of lightning ripped clean through the skull of the hollow and the brainless corpse dropped dead instantly. Viktor looked down at Solaire he was back to fighting the Fang-boar. "I gotta do something to help Solaire!" Viktor thought to himself, looking around for ideas. Remembering his interaction with the Asylum Demon, he looked down for the perfect moment to fall onto the Red-eyed beast. The Fang-boar charged Solaire once more, however missed and stopped right under the bridge. Viktor seized the moment and leapt of the balcony. he plunged he short sword down, aimed straight at the boars head. The moment his sword made contact with the boar's head, it broke into two pieces. Viktor's blood ran cold as ice when he realized his big mistake. The fang-boar bucked Viktor off its back and faced him. The fang-boar charged Viktor with anger gleaming in its menacing red eyes. Just as the boar was about to make contact, Solaire pulled up his shield and blocked the beast, just inches away from contact. Alexus then joined the fighter and slammed her spiked mace on the head of the boar. Her hit did a massive amount of damage, for the spiked beast hobbled back, in what appeared to be a daze, blood seeping from the area Alexus had hit it. Solaire summoned his signature lightning spear and hurled it as hard as possible at the dazed beast. The spear shishkabobbed the beast and electrocuted it. The fang-boar fell down dead and smoking, its evil eyes glowing no more. The trio regrouped and sat down to rest. "That was indeed a wondrous battle! Well done mine friends!" Solaire exclaimed in his casual, jolly voice. Viktor held his broken swords hilt. "Huh, this seems very familiar." Viktor said annoyed, remembering his first weapon in the Undead Asylum. Viktor threw the useless piece of metal on the ground and looked at Solaire "Hey thanks for saving my ass back there, and before that." Viktor said, kind of embarrassed he needed so much saving. "Ha ha ha of course sir Viktor! I am here to aid all who are in need of help!" Solaire rejoiced.

Suddenly, without warning, Solaire began to fade away. The warrior of sunlight looked at them and bowed in respect before completely disappearing from their sight. Viktor and Alexus looked at each other, surprised at what just happened. Alexus started breaking down. "Oh no, Oh no! What are we going to do without Sol?! He was the best warrior we had here!" She said worriedly. Viktor looked at her, kind of insulted but he also agreed "Alex you gotta calm down. Let's worry about getting me a new weapon so I can actually help fight when we need to. Viktor and Alexus walked down a staircase since the gate the hollows were defending was shut and there definitely wasn't anyway of getting it open. The proceeded down the dark staircase into a room filled with three, maybe four hollows. They (mainly Alexus) dispatched the lost souls and searched around. After much searching Viktor found a body holding a key, which he collected. With everything searched they headed up a ladder which led onto a balcony overlooking the place they had fought the Fang-boar. The proceeded forward for a bit before they came up to a hollow wearing nice looking armor with a tattered red cape, wielding a buckler and a rapier. Alexus signaled that she was going to try and sneak up on it. She made it up to it's back when it flipped around suddenly and jabbed at Alexus with it's rapier. Whether out of skill, or just pure luck, Alexus managed to parry the undead knight's rapier and using her morning star, slammed it on the hollows knees then smashed it's face in. The hollow didn't even make a sound as it flew back, it's face destroyed beyond recognition. "That was SO hot" Viktor thought to himself as he watched the surprisingly dextrous female warrior. Alexus wiped of the remaining hollows face and walked over the Viktor holding its rapier. She held it out "here, its better than nothing and who knows, you could get really got at parrying with that buckler of yours!" Alexus exclaimed, giving the thin, pointed sword to Viktor. Viktor looked at the tiny sword. "Ugh. I guess if i absolutely have to" he complained as he took the rapier. he sheathed the tiny sword. The two came upon two different pathways and three hollows guarding them. Alexus attacked the two hollows that were wielding kite shields and short swords. Viktor charged a hollow wielding a crossbow. The hollow shot a bolt at Viktor and missed, not knowing that was a fatal mistake. It reached for it's short sword, however the second it looked up Viktor jammed his rapier straight through its head and the hollow fell dead, not even making a sound as it fell. Viktor looked at the surprisingly effective little blade with awe. He looked over to see how Alexus was handling herself. She was putting away her morning star after smashing both hollows' heads in. "Damn, that weapon is really effective!" Viktor exclaimed. Alexus and her morning star were really effective. "Come close to me" Alexus said suddenly. Viktor was a little thrown back by the question. "umm… ok?" He walked close to her. Alexus pulled out a talisman from her pocket and chanted some words he couldn't understand. Suddenly a bright yellow light in the shape of a circle formed around them and Viktor began feeling much better. His cuts and bruises disappearing. Alexus' injuries disappeared as well. Viktor then realized this was a healing spell, most commonly found in clerics such as Alexus. "That feels better" Alexus said and put the talisman away and looked at the two paths. "So which was should we go?" she asked. Viktor looked at the two paths. one led into what seemed to be an old cathedral. The other led down a flight of stairs into a small tower that branches off into something, however a great multitude of trees blocked his vision. "I say we go down that path with a bunch of trees. I don't like the idea of going to a cathedral with this tiny weapon" he remarked looking at his rapier then back at the great sword. He wanted desperately to use the great sword he looted off the black knights smoking corpse, but didn't want to set off a possible hidden kill spell or some shit he doesn't know about. Alexus agreed and they headed down the hallway shrouded by trees. It led them to an honestly pretty pointless tower that had a lot of battle damage, however the broken tower led to a room with another flight of stairs leading down. as they began walking down the stairs they noticed not only a bonfire, but heard the constant clang of metal upon metal. Viktor looked at Alexus. "Could it be a…?" Alexus began. "…Blacksmith?!" Viktor exclaimed, finishing Alexus' sentence. They both walked down the stairs, ignoring the bonfire completely. There stood a tall, muscular man with long white hair and a long beard of white. He looked up from his anvil. "Oy! What are ya two doing up there? Come down here!" He said in a distinct accent. The duo proceeded down the burly man. "Are you friend, or foe?" The blacksmith asked cautiously. Viktor stepped forward "Definitely friend. They're hard to come by now-a-days" Viktor said. The more allies they had the better. The blacksmith looked the two over, then smiled a big, hearty smile "Well then welcome! My name is Andre of Astora! I'm a blacksmith of these parts. Just give me the material and i''ll fix your weapons right up!" Andre exclaimed. Alexus stepped in "Hey were new someone from Astora. But he disappeared." She said sadly. Andre looked at her with sad eyes "I'm sorry for your loss, m'lady" he said sadly. Alexus looked back at him "Oh no he's not dead! He literally just… disappeared while we were walking here." she explained the mysterious event as it happened. Andre looked at her puzzled "you don't know much of Lordran do you, miss?" He asked, still puzzled by the remark. Alexus looked at him "Ummm… no why?" She asked curiously. "Well, in the land of Lordran, everything is out of whack, the animals, most of the people, and time itself. You see, a lot of you adventure types typically carry around one of these" Andre said and held out a white crystal wrapped in a small yellow leather lace "This is called a white "sign" soapstone. Basically it allows other people in different times of space to summon you to their time in space so you can help them with specific tasks until they are no longer needed" Andre explained and put the crystal away. Alexus looked at the blacksmith with hope "So my friend will be back?" she asked happily, a smile forming on her face. "Well yes, once they have completed whatever task they were summoned to do of course!" Andre explained to the smiling young woman. Alexus rejoiced at these words. Viktor rolled his eyes at the ecstatic female warrior and turned to Andre. Viktor lifts the dark Great sword off of his back and shows it to Andre "I was wondering if you could tell me whether this is something I could use or something i should stray away from?" He said holding the wicked piece of weaponry. Andre's eyes lit up as he gazed upon the large blade " My I haven't seen a blade of that material in a long time. If you possess the capability to use that blade you certainly should!" Andre exclaimed, still marveling the blade. Viktor looked at the blade with pride then proceeded to sheath it again. "So, what's our next move Alex?" Viktor asked the cheerful cleric. "FIND SOLAIRE!" Alexus bellowed. Viktor wasn't surprised at Alexus' suggestion, however he as well as her knew they had to carry on with their task. "Where were we supposed to go once we got here anyway?" Alexus asks, knowing her previous suggestion couldn't be fulfilled. "Well I met this guy in the undead asylum and he told me something about a prophecy." Viktor tried to recall the dying warriors last words. "Oh you mean how we were suppose to come to Lordran and ring two bells or something?" Alexus added. Viktor looked at her, puzzled "You were there too?" He asked, still puzzled by her remark. She nodded. "If its the bells your after, the first bell of awakening is in an old chapel just down the road" Andre put in. "I guess we know where were going then, don't we?" Alexus smiled and walked off. Viktor was taken back by all that just happened, but shrugged it off and hurried to catch up with his comrade.

The two approached the entrance of the chapel and prepared themselves for what was to come. Not saying a word, Viktor readied his newfound weapon, and Alexus with her trusty morningstar. The two nodded at each other and walked in. The moment they walked in they were bombarded with soul arrow from a balcony on their left, while on their right was a massive hulking humanoid carrying a giant sword and a tower shield as big as it. "I'll take the tower shield guy, you focus on the sorcerer!" Viktor yelled and rushed the tall, bulky knight. Alexus charged up the stairs to fight the sorcerer. While Alexus attacked the sorcerer, Viktor focused on his large opponent. The giant knight swung twice at Viktor, However he was quick and dodged them both. He then lifted the black great sword and brought it down in a horizontal slash. The great sword sliced straight through the giant knights armor with ease and the tall warrior let out a grumble of pain. Viktor was satisfied in his attack, however did not anticipate the giants next move as it brought it's hulking tower shield up and shield bashed Viktor a crossed the room. Viktor slammed hard on the ground and attempted to stand from the pain. "SON OF A BITCH!" Viktor yelled in pain. The giant was closing in and Viktor had to think fast. With a last minute thought, he slashed with his mighty weapon upwards and cut the giants head in half. The giant dropped it shield and sword and fell down, it's head on either side of it's body. Viktor rushed up the stairs to see Alexus covered from head to toe in blood from 8 deceased hollows and the sorcerer that had been casting magic on them. "Damn Alex" Viktor said awestruck. Alexus smiled and lowered her morningstar. The duo began to proceed up the stairs when a strange voice sounded from behind a rotting door. "Is someone there? Please help me out of this damned cell!" The two looked at each other and followed the pleas for help. The voice led to a warrior in a cell wearing golden armor. The golden knight looked up "Please help me get out of here, I'm on a very important quest!" He exclaimed. Viktor was thinking of anyway They could help the man, when he realized he had a key. He pulled out the mysterious key he had found on the corpse of the hollow just after their fight with the Fang-boar. He pulled out the key and pushed it into the degrading lock. The key clicked and the door opened. The golden warrior stood "Much thanks to you, friend. I am Lautrec of Carim. I wish i had something to pay you back with, however all i can offer is my assistance for the future. Other than that I must be going." The golden warrior stated and left the cell with no other words. Viktor looked at Alexus and noticed something was off. "Hey Lex are you ok?" He asked concerned. Alexus stood silent for a moment before turning to Viktor. "Huh? Oh, yes of course! Sorry I was just curious about that man. He to is from Carim. I feel like I know him. Oh well. It'll come to me later. Let's keep moving!" Alexus said and went to the ladder leading up to the top of the bell tower. The two stood at yet another gate covered in thick white fog. "You ready for whatever is behind that door?" Viktor asked, readying his great sword. Alexus readied her morningstar and looked at him "I'm always ready" She said and stepped through the fog, Viktor shortly after. The gate lead them to the top of the bell tower. Everything was silent. Nothing is sight. Then it moved. The gargoyle from atop of the bell tower. It broke from its statuetic state and leapt down to the bell tower of which the two stood. The gargoyle roared ferociously and hurled itself at the duo. Viktor and Alexus dodged the gargoyles charge and countered by slashing the gargoyles surprisingly non stony skin. It bellowed it pain and turn to Viktor and slammed its massive halberd down to Viktor. Viktor held up his buckler in a horrible attempt to block it, but the attack was to much and it knocked Viktor down. His buckler flew off the roof from the blow. "Damn it! Not my shield!" Viktor said, aggravated that he'd have to get yet another piece of equipment, assuming they live this encounter. The gargoyle lifted its halberd to smash Viktor, but Alexus used all of her strength and smashed the gargoyles massive knee. It roared in pain and fell over from the blow, squirming to get back up. Suddenly, the second gargoyle state broke and flew down to back up it's severely injure comrade. "I'll take this one!" Viktor shouted to Alexus and rushed the new enemy. Viktor lifted his weapon to slash the gargoyle, when reared back and shot out a searing hot blast of flames from its mouth. Taken by surprise, Viktor rolled out of the way, completely caught off guard. He scrambled to get back up and just in time, as the fire-breathing gargoyle rushed him and swung its own halberd at him. Viktor dodged the attacks and slashed the gargoyle straight through the stomach, and the large beast roared in agony. It fell to the ground, clutching it's stomach, unaware it still had an enemy. Viktor walked over, raised up his massive black great sword, and cleaved the massive beast straight through the middle, ending halfway down it's armor plated chest. Viktor rushed over to help Alexus fight the remaining gargoyle. It lifted its halberd to crush Alexus, but Viktor slashed the back of the giant beasts leg. It growled in pain and anger and used it's tail to slap Viktor. Viktor didn't anticipate the use of it's tail and was sent flying across the top of the bell tower. The gargoyle then walked over to Viktor and lifted it's foot to crush him when suddenly a blaze of light appeared in the sky "PRAAAAAIIISEEEE THE SUN!" the familiar voice shouted with triumph. Suddenly, the biggest, brightest spear of lightning flew through the sky and pierced straight through the unknowing gargoyles head. The gargoyles spasmed for a moment before falling down dead. The warrior of Astora appeared before them. "Hello my friends! I am most definitely sorry for leaving such short notice! I do pray it will not happen again!" The jolly warrior exclaimed. Alexus rushed over to Solaire and jumped into his arms, "SOLAIRE! I MISSED YOU!" Alexus exclaimed loudly. Solaire Laughed heartily before setting her down. "I am again sorry for my sudden departure!" Solaire apologized once more. The three caught up on what had happened since Solaires departure then looked at the first Bell of Awakening. "Well, let's go ring this bell" Viktor said as he began walking towards the bell. The three make it to the top and peer at the vast landscape before them. "Dang, I can't believe we made it this far" Viktor said, admiring the gorgeous view. He turned around and found a lever next to the bell. He walked over and grabbed the lever. "We've made it this far…" he pulled back the metal lever to ring the bell "…And we'll make it to the end" He said and the bell rung out across all of Lordran...

_Thank you so much to everyone that has read my FanFic! :) I love the souls series so much! If any of you have any suggestions or what you would like to see please tell me! :) Thank you and I look forward to writing more!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Capra Demon

Chapter 4: The Capra Demon

The bell rung out loud across the vast open air that Lordran possessed. The trio stood, basking in their success before Alexus finally decided to break the monotony.

"So I hate to be a downer about things, but what now?" She asked.

She was right, the group had rung the famed bell of awakening, but they had no idea of what to do next. After much discussion, they decided it was best to head back to Firelink shrine. Maybe that depressing warrior could point them in the right direction. The group set off down the tower and onto the top of the ruined cathedral where they had slain the gargoyle duo which had proven to be quite a difficult fight, had Solaire not appeared In the nick of time as usual. The proud warrior of Astora had been a great teammate to have. Viktor gazed over his newfound great sword, still quite amazed he was able to wield it. The blade was beautifully crafted and extremely sharp with its black, shiny metal. The trio continued down the cathedral when Alexus spoke up

"Hey Vik, why don't we stop by that blacksmith again? Maybe he's got some stuff that could help with our journey back" the female cleric said.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea! Let's head there." Viktor agreed and began walking to the tree covered pathway. Viktor and Alexus approached the blacksmith with Solaire behind. Suddenly Solaire rushed forward with his arms high in the air,

"ANDRE!" Solaire exclaimed loudly. Andre's eyes widened at the sight of the sunlight warrior "SOLAIRE!" Andre returned with much enthusiasm. Viktor and Alexus glanced at each other confused. "So, I take it you two know each other?" Viktor asked as the two burly men engaged in a manly bro-hug. Solaire turned to face the two confused warriors. "Why yes of course! I knew Andre back before I began my glorious adventure to this vast and mysterious land!" Solaire exclaimed with his usual attitude of happiness. Viktor nodded at him in realization. Alexus looked at Solaire "Hey Sol, could we possibly take a break here? I'm exhausted from that fight." Alexus stated. The cheerful warrior removed her helmet. Alexus was about 5'8 with long, flowing, black hair and extremely blue eyes. She had a nice body figure and a shockingly beautiful face; however you could tell just by looking at her, she was battle worn and not afraid to fight if needed. Solaire, on the other hand, was about 6'2 and was a bit husky, despite the fact that the tall warrior was more dexterous than a seasoned hunter, and had quite muscular arms and legs for his figure, and the man never removed his helmet. Viktor was about 6'4 with dark brown hair; he was slightly muscular as well as thin and had blue eyes with small, orange rings around the pupils.

Solaire agreed with Alexus' idea of resting and the group set up camp around the bonfire. Solaire and Alexus were sharing their stories about their travels to Lordran while Viktor sat and listened, since he could not remember anything before the cell at the undead asylum.

"Oh, yes I was one of the most popular girls in the city; guys would constantly ask me out. I'll be honest, it did get annoying occasionally. They all liked me because they thought I was hot and soft, so I proved them wrong. Our city had a small fighters club and I decided to join. The boys laughed at me for joining and didn't believe I even did, so we had a fight contest. Long story short, I ended up beating all of them and they never laughed at me again" Alexus said with her signature smile. Viktor smiled as well "Oh my Lex! Your smile is quite contagious as it seems to have infected Sir Viktor!" Solaire laughed as Viktor face stretched into a smile. Viktor rolled his eyes at the two mocking him and looked out a second entrance. The sun was setting and the landscape around them became darker. Viktor's eyes came upon a vast fortress in the distance with a gigantic metal gate.

"Whoa, what is that?" Viktor asked, his gaze still fixed upon the large structure. "That, Sir Viktor, is Sen's fortress. It is a dreaded and terrible place full of deadly traps, lizard-men, and rumor has it there are three towering Iron golems that protect the top" Solaire said, with slight discomfort. Viktor glanced back at the menacing fortress and looked back at the bonfire.

"Damn" was all Viktor managed to say. "Well, it's been a long day, so I think I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight everyone!" Alexus exclaimed as she lay down to sleep. Viktor was confused, as the bonfires take away the need to rest. He assumed she just wanted it to be day. Viktor to lay down to sleep, when he saw Solaire glaring into the bonfire, lost in thought.

"Hey Sol; you OK?" Viktor asked with concern. It wasn't natural for the jolly warrior to be so down. "What? Oh, why yes of course! Sorry, I was just absorbed in thought. Thank you for your concern, Sir Viktor!" The warrior exclaimed and lay down to sleep as well. Viktor began closing his eyes, "These guys aren't my teammates, they're my friends" He thought to himself and fell into a deep sleep

Viktor woke from his sleep. The sun was just barely coming up over Lordran, as the outside was a dark blue color. Viktor rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light of the bonfire. Viktor's eyes landed on a large mass of tan, then realized it was a person. The person was holding an enormous weapon that looked like a giant, black, curved, metal club easily as big as him and a large, tan great shield with sharp, jagged ridges and a chain wrapped on it. Viktor stared at the figure for a moment.

"Umm… Hi?" Viktor said cautiously. The figures armor was made of the same material as the great shield he wielded, with ridges in various areas and his helmet was to made of the material, it covered the figures entire face and had multiple small, black slits for seeing through. The massive figures head turned too looked at Viktor. "Hello there" A low, coarse voice escaped the menacing helmet. The figure had to be male. Viktor was confused, but assumed that the figure was at least neutral, or they would probably all be dead by now. "M...May I ask you name?" Viktor asked scarcely. The figure peered into the bonfire, "Havel" The heavily armored warrior said in a low, quiet tone. Viktor nodded at the figures answer. After a few moments of silence Viktor spoke up "I'm Viktor, It's nice to meet you Havel. So what brings you to Lordran?" Viktor asked, hoping to learn a little more about the tank. "I was with a squad of men, sent here on a mission to attempt to reclaim the parish. But it all went bad, now I'm the only one left" Havel said in a deep, depressed voice. Viktor looked down at the bonfire. He felt bad for the tough looking warrior. A while later the other two members of his group woke up and were surprised to find the bulky warrior sitting there, great shield next to him. The two asked the same questions Viktor had asked previously, and Havel repeated his same answers to them. The massive warrior retold his tale of being the last survivor of his group while Alexus and Solaire sat listening intently

"We were ambushed by the hollows, and one by one we fell, fellow friends, even one of my cousins, all dead. These hollows weren't acting alone. Someone was leading them, and I'm going to hunt them down and kill them for what they did" Havel explained with sadness in his low, coarse voice. The three stood there in silence for a moment before Solaire spoke up

"Well, my friend, why don't you come with us? We are heading to Firelink shrine and would love to have some more company!" Solaire said with delight. Havel peered up at the bright warrior for a moment before looking down again. He shook his head then stood up

"Ahh what the hell, what else do I have to do anyways huh?" The warrior stated and lifted his enormous black club and greatshield with ease. Alexus was slightly shocked by the size of the club and the greatshield and couldn't believe this mysterious warrior could carry such massive equipment along with his armor that seemed to be made of stone from the look.

"Excuse me, Sir Havel, what is your equipment made out of exactly? That stuff is huge!" Alexus exclaimed to Havel. The new-found comrade chuckled and heaved the club over his shoulder.

"Well this beast right here is my prized possession. You see it's actually the tooth of an ancient dragon that was given to me by a senior officer of the army I was a part of for being so tough and strong in battle. This great shield was cut straight from the strongest boulder they could find. And of course my armor was fashioned from that same boulder, hence these jagged ridges" the warrior pointed to one of the many pointed edges sticking out of his armor. Alexus' eyes grew unbelievably big when she heard the tale of the fighters' equipment. Havel turned to them and added "Also, back in the army they nicknamed me "Havel the Rock" he finished. Viktor laughed at the nicknamed in a respectful way.

"The nickname really suits this new warrior" Viktor thought to himself. The awestruck cleric nodded and turned back to Solaire.

"Alright guys, let's get to Firelink!" Alexus exclaimed, clinging onto Solaire's arm in a show of affection. Solaire chuckled at the action and walked out of the blacksmith shop.

"Safe travels to ya! Oh and just before ya go, here! It's no use to me!" Andre shouted and chucked a small, rusted key to Viktor. Viktor caught the small key and put it in his backpack. Andre then proceeded to hammering away at a sword. The group began their travels to Firelink shrine, killing the occasional hollows that blocked their path. Havel made little then short work of these lesser hollows, all he needed to do was crush them with his over-sized club and they weren't getting back up. The group pushed through the parish with ease, and within no time they made it back to Firelink shrine.

Upon reaching the shrine, they noticed a warrior with what seemed to be multiple fat rolls and an embarrassing helmet that looked like an onion. With no time to even think, Alexus rushed over to the seemingly fat warrior.

"Hi there! My name is Alexus! Who are you?" The cheerful women asked the new figure. The figure snorted as if just barely waking up and looked at Alexus.

"What? Oh, dear me! I'm sorry; I seemed to have dozed off. Hello Alexus, I am Siegmayer of Catarina! I am a great and noble quest to adventure this vast land of Lordran and conquer all places I can! And might I ask what you are doing here?" The plump knight asked in response.

"We're here to ring the bells of awakening! Not really sure after that though." Alexus added.

Siegmayer chuckled at the dumbfounded warrior.

"Well I really would love to stay and chat, but I must be off! I'm going to conquer the mighty Sen's Fortress!" The enthusiastic knight explained before picking up his equipment and venturing off. The rest of the group looked at Alexus

"Lex, you have to be more careful. Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" Viktor asked the young woman. Alexus' face darkened and she looked down "I… My parents are dead" Alexus implied with a saddened tone. Viktor's heart grew cold, realizing what he just said.

"Lex, I'm so so sorry! I had no idea!" Viktor tried his best to apologize for the mistake.

Alexus nodded at him "It's OK Vik. Really it is. It's not your fault" Alexus said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Viktor said nothing more, but instead pulled Alexus towards him and held her in a long, comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Lex." Viktor said before letting go of the sad warrior.

"It's ok, really. Let's find out what to do next" Alexus smiled, wiping away her tears. Viktor nodded and looked around. Through a walkway, was an incredibly disproportionate head of what appeared to be a giant snake-like being except it had two flaps that hung from both sides of its jaw, it had no lips, and red eyes. It was a greenish, pale color and had large teeth. The group approached the large serpent-like creature. The creature's eyes examined the group.

"Which one of you is the chosen undead?" The creature asked in a semi-low voice. It had a strange clicking sound behind it as it breathed and spoke. The four looked at each other, then Viktor stepped forward "I am" He said strongly. The creature looked him over, and then proceeded. "Welcome, chosen undead, I am kingseeker Frampt. I am a close friend of Gwyn, and am here to claim a new king. You have been chosen to succeed Lord Gwyn, and reignite he first flame, to put a stop to the darksign and the curse." The large creature explained. Viktor's eyes grew wide.

"You mean I can stop this all?" Viktor asked Frampt. The creature nodded to him. Viktor couldn't believe it. He could be the one to stop the curse, to make it possible to actually die.

"Alright Frampt, what must I do first?" Viktor asked, snapping away from his thoughts.

"You must travel to blighttown and defeat the great fire-with Quelaag and ring the second bell of awakening to prove to me you really are worthy" the serpent said. Without further questions, the snake-creature dove down a large open pit and disappeared into the darkness.

"What the fuck was that?! That thing seriously doesn't believe you after all the shit we just went through? What the hell!?" Alexus suddenly blurted out. Viktor and Solaire faced Alexus, wide eyed at the outburst the female warrior had made. Havel stood there.

"Damn Alexus! Are you OK?" Viktor asked cautiously; not wanting to encourage anymore anger from the enraged warrior. Alexus sat for a moment and cooled off. Then she turned to Viktor.

"I'm sorry, that just really pissed me off. All that talk of being curse free, then he says you have to ring a damn bell before getting more directions to do this crap! Ughhhhh!" the female warrior shouted before stomping off to the bonfire

"Lady Alexus! Wait!" Solaire said before rushing after her. Viktor began following when Havel put a hand on him to stop him.

"Hey, I just want you to know, that one day you're going to get to the end of all of this, and just when you think it's over, you're going to say to yourself "Is this really worth it?" Havel said before walking in Solaire's direction. Viktor pondered the strong warrior's words. He shook them out of mind before walking to join the group. Solaire had his arm around Alexus; trying to comfort her while Havel sat on the opposite end, staring into the bonfire, supposedly lost in thought. Viktor took a seat on either side of Solaire and Havel and laid his great sword on the ground. He to stared into the bonfire, pondering the situation they were in, the friends he had made along the way, and why he was even doing all of this. Come to think of it, Viktor didn't even really know what being the "Chosen Undead" meant. As Viktor sat there pondering these questions, Solaire stood up and turned to his comrades,

"Friends, I do think it is in our best interest if we continue our grand quest to the Lava witch the large snake spoke of!" Solaire exclaimed in his cheery voice. The group seemed to liven up to his proud words, with the exception of Havel who couldn't really show emotion. The group got up and set off for the parish. After awhile of fighting through the parish once more the group came upon the giant, scorched bridge they had almost been cooked alive on.

"Solaire what are we doing here? I do not want my ass burnt off!" Viktor exclaimed, remembering their encounter with the spiked drake. Solaire looked towards a second door on their right. Viktor remembered the key Andre had given them just before they left for Firelink. He took out the key and pushed it into the old lock. With a sigh of satisfaction, the door clicked open. The group entered a small room with a large opening and a ladder that led down what seemed to be a one hundred foot drop at least. The group looked at one another shyly.

"So... who's going first?" Viktor asked sheepishly. Without hesitation, Havel got on the ladder and hastily began his descent. Solaire followed behind him, then Alexus, and finally Viktor. The group reached the bottom after a seemingly endless descend and found themselves in front of a doorway leading to the lower parts of the undead parish. The group continued through the doorway and down a flight of stairs. Without a thought, viscous looking dog leapt straight to Havel. With a split second to react, the rock warrior swung his massive dragon tooth downwards, crushing the skull of the dog and sending pieces of bone fragments and blood in all directions. The group was surprised at the tanks ability to react in such a fast manner. They continued downwards and noticed two dogs clawing at the door of an old looking house. Viktor and Solaire rushed forward to deal with the dogs and investigate what they were attacking. Solaire impaled the first dog through it's spine, not knowing it was being attacked, and killing it instantly. The second dog quickly spun around and leapt at Viktor, However Viktor was to fast, and cut the dog in half with his massive black greatsword. The group joined up and prepared for what would be behind the door. Solaire and Viktor kicked the door open in an awesome simultaneous kicked and smashed it open. Inside stood a man wearing blue robes, wielding a mages catalyst and a small shield. The figure looked and them with wide eyes.

"Oh thank you so much! I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted before those dogs would have killed me! My name is Griggs of Vinheim. I came here on a quest to learn the vast amount of spells and knowledge this land has, However I was locked in here and then those dogs began attacking me!" exclaimed the newfound mage. "Well I wish I could stay on chat, but I must be going. I'll be going to Firelink shrine, should we meet again. Farewell, friends!" Griggs exclaimed and walked out of the room and up the staircase. The group looked at each other for a moment.

"Well that was random." Alexus said, breaking the silence. "Haha yes that was indeed a very unusual encounter! At least we could help!" Solaire cheerfully added. Everyone agreed then turned back to continue down the lower parish. The group began walking by a few closed houses when suddenly, as if on cue, all the doors flew open. Out jumped extremely skinny figures completely covered in what seemed like assassin's clothes. The three assassins charged the group instantly. One went for Havel, one for Solaire, and one for Viktor and Alexus. These new enemies were extremely dexterous, dodging every attack either Viktor or Alexus threw at them. Viktor brought his greatsword down to slash the assassin, when it took out a buckler and somehow parried the giant weapon. The assassin then rushed up to Viktor and stabbed him in his stomach with its small, jagged dagger. Viktor felt the pain of the dagger entering and exiting his body, and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Alexus gasped and rushed the supposedly unsuspecting assassin, only to have it dodge her attack. The assassin round-house kicked Alexus to the ground and ran to inflict a killing blow. Suddenly, the chest cavity of the assassin exploded with blood and guts flying everywhere, and exiting the wound was Viktor's black knight greatsword. He pulled the impaled assassin close and leaned in, "Estus flask, bitch." Viktor mocked and swung the assassin as hard as possible into the house it had emerged from. The assassin exploded on the wall, covering it in blood and guts. He helped Alexus up and looked at Havel and Solaire, who had already annihilated their assassins.

"Damn Vik! I've never seen you so strong before! That was awesome!" Alexus exclaimed at Viktor's performance. Solaire and Havel nodded in respect and Viktor returned the gesture. The group continued through the Lower parish before coming upon a large white fog gate. The group looked at one another, already knowing something big was coming. Taking in a big gulp, Viktor stepped through. The rest of the grouped followed shortly behind.

Upon entering the area, the group was greeted by two of the viscous dogs they encountered earlier, followed by what appeared to be an extremely tall human shaped creature with the head of a demonic looking ram (or the skull of one anyways). It had grey skin with blood red veins sticking out of its body, a wicked looking tail, and it wielded two large, jagged swords. The demons attack dogs charge head first into the group, followed by their growling master. The group of four separated in two different directions. Viktor and Alexus took on the demon, while Havel and Solaire took on the dogs. Viktor and Alexus began circling the demon, dodging and blocking what attacks it dished out. Viktor managed to slash it's legs a couple of times, and Alexus bashed it's feet with her Morningstar. The demon roared in pain, before swiping its jagged swords at Viktor, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. Havel and Solaire took over, as they had already dispatched the dogs. Solaire slashed the demon viscously, while Havel readied his dragon tooth for a devastating blow. Havel brought up his dragons tooth and swung down, when the demon clutched both swords together and cut Havel with all his might. The blow was enough to send the heavy fighter flying, and brought his swords around to do the same to Solaire, who proceeded to block the blow, but was knocked back in the process. The demon advanced towards Viktor and Alexus and slashed relentlessly towards them. Alexus blocked what she could, however couldn't keep it up for long. The demon smashed through her defenses and reared up for a final blow. Just as it brought it's swords down, Havel fell from atop a ledge and caved in the demons head, spewing blood and guts in all directions. The demon fell down dead instantly, and Havel landed right beside it's headless corpse. The group stood up in awe.

"Shit man, you really are a rock, aren't you?" Viktor implied, still amazed at the blow. Havel chuckled at the comment and slung his dragons tooth over his shoulder, "Come on, you didn't think my armor could take that blow?" Havel said, pointing to his massive rocky armor. Viktor nodded at the good point. The group fanned out and investigated the area of the demon. After much searching, Alexus brought back a small key that smelled like raw sewage.

"I think this is the key we need." she said, plugging her nose. Viktor took the key and put it in his backpack and nodded. "I guess this means were off to the sewers?" Solaire asked in a slightly less excited tone. Viktor nodded, though definitely not looking forward to what was ahead of the adventurers...

_Thanks to everyone so much for reading my story! I've gotten some great feedback and I thank you so much for it! Sorry this took long to get out, I've been busy with school and work! Anyways thanks again to all who reads and enjoys this FanFic and remember, suggestions are always appreciated! Oh and sorry for taking forever on the character descriptions. Anyways thanks again! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: The Gaping Dragon

Chapter 5: The Gaping Dragon

There the group stood. In front of them was an old rusted door. Emulating from it was an absolutely horrid stench. The group plugged their noses, aside from Havel, who wished he could due to his full helmet obstructing his hands. Viktor retrieved the old key they had found off the corpse of the Capra Demon and inserted it into the old lock. The lock clicked open and the old, rusty door creaked open. The group ventured into the dark room. They continued down a flight of stairs before being greeted by two hollows in front of what seemed to be the way through. The two hollows growled at the group's presence and rushed to them. Havel and Solaire took up arms and flew forward at them. Havel crushed the first unlucky hollow into a mesh of blood and bone fragments. Solaire smashed the second ones teeth in with his shield and then proceeded to impale it through the chest, a spurt of blood following the exit of the stab wound. Suddenly, Viktor felt a sharp pain as a hollow stabbed him from behind. Viktor flared in rage and grabbed the hollow and chucked him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He then towered over the seemingly shocked hollow and slammed his great sword down with all of his might, cutting in in two.

"Fucking hollow." Viktor stated, still filled with adrenaline and rage. He gripped the jagged dagger and ripped it out of his shoulder, then took a large gulp of estus to heal the bleeding wound. The other three stared him in surprise.

"What? He started it!" Viktor said in a sort of childish tone. Alexus looked away from Viktor and at Havel, who was cleaning the remaining hollow off of his dragons tooth. She looked at him from top to bottom.

"Dang, Havel that was some nice strength! Kind of hot if you ask me" Alexus said smiling, and then proceeded towards the doorway the two hollows were guarding. Solaire stared at Havel for a moment before turning to follow Alexus. Viktor soon followed as well. Upon getting to the doorway, the group was greeted with seven more hollows, three of which were carrying torches, the rest using their signature jagged daggers. Alexus and Viktor sighed while Solaire and Havel stood there staring at each other. It was quite hard to tell how either one was feeling due to the fact that both wore full helmets. Viktor was afraid the two were going to fight. He hoped that wouldn't happen, seeing as either one would probably kill the other. To Viktor's relief, the two focused their attention on the hollows ahead. Suddenly, both men rushed forward in a flash of speed and began fighting the hollows. Havel smashed his first hollows head promptly after kicking it to the ground. Solaire dispatched his first hollow by slashing it horizontally twice, before decapitating it with his shield. Two hollows rushed Havel, who turned from his first headless attacker, dropped his dragons tooth and gripped both hollows by their necks. Then, with raw strength, he completely crushed both hollows necks, sending blood bursting out of their mouths. The hollows struggled helplessly as the rocky warrior crushed their throats. Havel dropped the two and picked up his dragons tooth. Solaire groaned in anger then turned to his two hollows coming at him. He summoned a massive lightning spear in his hand and charged it while waiting for the hollows to get closer. Then, at just the right moment, Solaire flung the glorious spear of energy at the hollows. The spear impaled both of them and brought them to the other side of the room, before sticking them both to the wall. Then, as if on cue, the spear exploded, making the hollows that were attached, to it explode as well, sending a blast of blood and guts painting the walls and floors in a dark crimson. Alexus and Viktor looked at each other then looked back at the fight. The last hollow was seized by Havel, who picked it up and went to punch it in the face. Suddenly, he was hit by a lighting spear, along with the hollow he was holding. The lighting spear exploded, and so did the hollow. Lucking for Havel, his armor was tough enough to withstand the spear. Havel looked up slowly at Solaire. The sunlight warrior stood shocked.

"Oh dear, please forgive me Sir Havel! I did not mean to hit you with that!" Solaire exclaimed apologetically. Havel gripped his dragons tooth, heaved it up, and looked at Solaire. Havel rushed Solaire with speed, shouting in a war cry. He brought the menacing hammer down onto where Solaire stood. Solaire was still faster however, and rolled out of the way. Just as Havel was about to rear back for another strike, Alexus rushed into the middle of the two fighting men and put her hands between them.

"Guys stop! Don't do this! We need to work together on this!" Alexus shouted, barely stopping the two enraged warriors. Havel stared at her for a moment, panting from the fight, and then lowered his hammer. Solaire lowered his weapon as well. The two calmed down before Alexus continued.

"We need to get down to the end of this damn sewer so we can get out of here! So stop fighting and let's go!" Alexus said and turned to what seemed to be a ledge that dropped down to another section.

"Fair Alexus, watch out!" Solaire shouted. Alexus turned around to be greeted by a large, muscular humanoid looking person with skin a dark grey color, wearing what appeared to be a potato sack over its head and a blood stained apron around its waist, who had dropped from a ledge higher up. The large humanoid wielded two large, jagged, blood stained meat cleavers in both hands. The moment it dropped it growled loudly and brought one of its massive cleavers down on Alexus, who just barely back stepped the attack, however fell over in doing so. The humanoid began rushing towards Alexus; however Havel shield bashed the large beast with his equally large tower shield. The beast staggered backwards, giving Solaire enough time to rush over to Alexus and help her back up. Havel held his tower shield steady as the butcher began a barrage of slashes and smacks with its cleavers.

"Sorry to be a bother, but can someone please get their ass over here and help me?" Havel shouted, still holding his shield up. Viktor rushed to Havel's help and slashed the butcher with his mighty great sword. The great sword cut the arm of the butcher, who then roared loudly and brought his menacing cleaver down upon Viktor. Just as it was about to connect with Viktor's skull, Havel's giant hammer slammed into the butcher's face, sending him flying across the room, blood and guts flying with him. The butcher smashed against a wall and fell dead instantly. Havel lifted up his hammer and offered a hand to Viktor. Viktor gladly accepted the help and was lifted onto his feet.

"Thanks for the help Havel. I would've been dead right there if you hadn't stepped in" Viktor thanked the rocky warrior. The group dropped down the ledge Alexus had originally went to and looked around. They walked down a hallway before hearing a sound.

"Help! Is anyone out there? Damn it I'm finished." A male voice sounded from an open doorway at the end of the corridor. The group went to investigate the voice, and was greeted by a massive room full of barrels and at the back was a man stuck in one of these barrels. The man spotted the group and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh thank god! Please help me. My name… is Laurentius of the Great Swamp. I'm a pyromancer. I was on my way to blighttown when I was seized by those ugly, burly women. Please help me out" The trapped man pleaded.

"Wait, so those giant things with sacks on their heads were actually women? What the hell?" Alexus said. The pyromancer nodded. Viktor smacked the barrel a couple times before it busted open and the man fell out. Laurentius was a medium built man, whose clothes were all ragged and torn, as well as being made of the same light brown material. He possessed no weapon and wore a hood of the brown material. He stood up and faced the group.

"Thank you so much. She would've eaten me if not for your guys help. I will be venturing to Firelink shrine to get my bearings, then to blighttown. I do hope we meet up again. Safe travels to you all" The man said and walked off. The group walked back down the hallway and up to a locked door. Havel grumbled and walked up to the door. With immense strength, he smashed the door open using his dragons tooth and walked back.

"Well, let's get moving." The tank said and walked up a flight of stairs the door was concealing. The group got to the top of the stairs and was greeted by a torch wielding hollow in front, a hallway full a sewer water on their right, and a door on their left. The hollow was dispatched by a well place sword thrust, courtesy of Solaire. The group began venturing down the hallway, however were greeted by disgusting living globs of what appeared to be pieces of human bone and different pieces of sewage. Alexus wretched at the stench and plugged her nose, while Solaire, Viktor, and Havel faced the glob. Just as if it couldn't get any worse, four more globs fell from the ceiling and began gliding towards them. Havel lifted his hammer and smashed the pile, sending sewage everywhere. Solaire tried slashing the pile but to no avail, as the glob seemed unfazed by the blows. He the charged up a lightning spear and electrocuted the pile, which seemed to do the trick. Viktor brought his great sword down on the disgusting piles of toxic sludge and cut them in half, which seemed to work.

They repeated this a few times before the piles were all vanquished. The warriors grouped back up together. Next they tried the door, which was unlocked. Inside the room was a bonfire. The grouped thanked the gods for this and sat down to rest.

"So, what's our next move down in this shithole?" Alexus said, trying to lighten up the mood. No one could liven up; as they were all much too tired to do anything but lay down. Alexus gave up trying to make the group laugh, and just curled up next to Havel. Havel was slightly taken back by this but shrugged and pressed up against Alexus. Solaire glanced at the two before lying in the opposite end of the room Viktor lay up against a wall and tilted his head down. His eyes drooped shut and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Fire…

Fire was the first thing he saw. Viktor rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in a stone room. He was confused as to what was happening. Then he looked at himself. He was wearing some kind of silver armor with extremely intricate carvings in it. Next to him was a shield that was also made of the silver material his suit was made of. Aside that was a great sword that looked very similar to his black knight great sword; however this one was silver and looked less wicked. He picked up the sword and the shield, which surprisingly felt very natural in his hands. He walked out to a balcony and was greeted by a giant line of knights with the same armor he wore. One walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing rookie? Were about to repel the dragons!" He shouted and threw viktor in line with them. Viktor was confused and began looking around. He then saw them. The dragons. Their massive size, colossal wings, and stone scales which imbued them with immortality, and they were charging towards them in a horde of grey death. Suddenly, every silver knight readied a lightning spear and aimed them up. Viktor instantly did the same, even with not knowing the miracle. They readied their spears for the incoming hoard of death…

Viktor's eyes flew open. The group was up and ready to go. He looked around to make sure he was in his reality or in the dream one that had felt so real.

"What the hell was all that?" Viktor thought to himself, still pondering the dream. Before he had time to question his dream anymore, Alexus slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Lex?" Viktor exclaimed, clutching the back of his head.

"Come on you lazy ass! It's time to get a move on!" She exclaimed and began walking out of the room. Viktor rubbed his head again and got up with the group.

After traveling for a while in the gross, slimy walls of the sewer, the group came upon an opening into a much larger room. Upon entering the room the group was greeted by a giant, nasty, scarred, rat that was covered in disgusting gunk. It had grey, matted hair, many giant, puss oozing scars, and its right eye had an enormous battle-axe sticking out of it. The eye with the battle-axe had blood running down it and its eye was disgustingly torn in half. Its claws were covered in sewer gunk and blood. The moment the group entered the room, the giant rat looked at them and growled in a menacingly coarse growl. Immediately it charged them and all four of the group dispersed in all different directions. The rat charged Havel, being the toughest looking opponent, and brought a giant, nasty claw down towards the rocky warrior. Havel lifted his shield to block it, however was not expecting the force behind the blow, and was thrown off balance. The rat reared up for another slash, but was cut short when Viktor dug his massive great sword into its rear. The rat screeched in pain and flung Viktor away, leaving his great sword buried in the rats ass. The rat charged at Viktor, who was still on the ground after being flung across the room. The rat brought down its disgusting claw, and slashed Viktor straight across the chest, almost killing him instantly. The rat lifted a mangled claw to inflict a finishing blow, however it howled in unmeasurable pain when Havel brought down his mighty dragons tooth on its foot, crushing every bone in it and causing it to explode from the force of the impact. Yet, as if driven by sheer anger, he giant rat swung around and head-butted Havel with force almost as equal to his dragons tooth, which knocked the warrior. Havel hit the ground and let out a loud groan. Solaire and Alexus ran in and began attacking and dodging the rat any chance they got. Alexus, filled with rage and adrenaline, lashed out a chain of attacks that overwhelmed the rat and effectively stunning it for a moment. Solaire, out of nowhere, jumped up to the top of the rat and plunged his straight sword of Astora straight into the thick skull of the disgusting rat, putting an end to the mangled creature.

Upon vanquishing the creature, the three warriors rushed to Viktor, who was bleeding heavily.

"Vik? Vik?! You're not dying on me now!" Alexus yelled and took out an estus flask. She poured some of the orange glowing liquid into Viktor's mouth, who then took a deep breath. He coughed and clenched his chest.

"Damn. That really hurt. Where's my Sword?" Viktor asked and looked over at the rat. The wicked great sword was still lodged in the hindquarters of the vanquished rat. Viktor walked over to it and gripped it with both hands and ripped it free from its flesh. Viktor wiped the gunk off of it and sheathed it.

"Poor thing. I wonder how it got so mangled and gross. Eh, it's dead now" Viktor said with a hint of emotion. The group searched the disgusting cage the rat was encased to. All around the room were piles of what seemed to be sewage, however breaking them open released blood and other various bodily fluids. After a little more searching, Viktor found a shield with a spider painted onto it. He sheathed the shield and the group carried on. After once again traveling the disgusting, slime covered corridors again, Viktor noticed a corpse at the end of the hall with a ball of soft white light above it. He began running to investigate it.

"Viktor, watch out!" Alexus yelled. However it was too late, as Viktor fell straight through an opening in the floor that was very hard to see from where he was. He fell for a moment before landing on a skeleton. He winced at the pain in his legs before standing up. He was greeted by what appeared to be the statue of a person, however this grey statue was spiky all around and the person appeared to be screaming.

"Wait, this is no statue. This was someone who had been cursed, but how?" Viktor thought to himself. Suddenly, Viktor heard clicking coming from behind him. He turned around to be greeted by a lizard-like creature with what appeared to be huge eyes the size of a human head. It had black, scaly skin and a wrinkly throat. The creature gave Viktor no time to think as its wrinkly throat began to grow extremely large in size. It then spewed a cloud of gas at Viktor, who then began to feel like his very soul was being eaten away at. He quickly rolled away from the cloud, and waited for it to disperse before cutting the lizard in half. Upon further investigation of the weird creature's body, Viktor noted that the large eyes he could normally see were actually just for show, as its real eyes were just below its giant fake ones. He noted it was probably an intimidation method. He began walking away from the supposedly dangerous creature when three more came out to get him.

"Oh shit!" Viktor exclaimed before running back into the room he came from. The three poisonous lizards chased him into the room and began spitting their soul-draining gas. Viktor quickly dodged the first two streams but got hit by the third. He coughed and cut the first two down with well-placed blows. He dispatched the last one by thrusting his large sword through the head of the lizard, killing it instantly. Viktor wiped off the blood.

"Ok guy's its ok to come down! But be careful when coming down!" He shouted up the hole he had fallen through. One by one, his comrades fell through the narrow opening, all landing and making sounds of being in pain. He helped his comrades up and they continued on. The group continued on for a while until they began to hear ringing and wind. Out from the ground, came the figure of a red, armored knight, however his armor was covered from head to toe in spikes and thorns. The man raised his head and peered at the group. He was wielding a shield covered in bloody spikes and thorns as well and his sword which was covered in jagged thorny edges as well. "I… am kirk, knight of thorns! I serve the fair lady… and your humanity… shall be mine!" The spiky warrior finished and charge them, blade at the ready. With having any time to think, Viktor dodged out of the way barely, however Kirk managed to hit Solaire in the process. Kirks sword thrust straight through Solaire, impaling him immediately. Kirk chuckled but soon realized his sword was stuck. Solaire suddenly lifted his arms and grabbed the head of the spiky knight and lifted him off the ground and brought him close to his head.

"Tell your fair lady to retrieve her humanity from elsewhere." Solaire said before rotating Kirks head completely around, snapping the red phantoms neck and killing him instantly. Kirk disappeared, along with his sword which was impaled in Solaire. Alexus and Viktor stared at Solaire in shock.

"Damn Solaire. I've never seen you mad like that. Are you ok buddy?" Viktor asked. Solaire stood silent for a moment before turning to Viktor.

"Oh, dear me, I apologize Sir Viktor. I think I have just grown impatient with the wretched place. Let's get out of here as soon as we can please?" Solaire added somewhat sadly. Viktor was not used to the sunlight warrior being so low. It was certainly strange.

The group continued on until they came upon a vast arena-like area with massive columns coming out from all around the arena. The group came upon a fog gate and immediately knew what was next.

"Are you guys ready?" Viktor asked. The rest of the group nodded in confirmation.

They stepped through the fog gate and prepared themselves. They looked around, weapons at the ready. At first they saw nothing, but at the end of the arena was a drop off. From out of that drop off poked a small head that seemed like the head of an alligator over it. The group was confused. Surely this wasn't their fight. Then, the small reptilian head rose up, followed by the colossal of what seemed to be a winged, six legged dragon. Except this dragon was horribly different. Where its chest normally is was a massive crevice filled with multitudes of massive scythe-shaped teeth. The dragon finished exiting the opening and began lifting part of its body up so that its head was facing backwards and its massive wings and huge tooth-filled opening was upright. The group was amazed at the size of this new opponent but quickly began running around the arena so they could fight this monstrosity from different angles. The giant dragon then roared mightily before dropping on all its legs. It then began charging towards the first opponent, that being Alexus, who had been charging around its right flank. Alexus' eyes widened when she saw the horrible monster rushing towards her, luckily Solaire was close enough, and fast enough, to push her out of the way. The dragon smashed into the wall and appeared stunned, giving the group a good couple hits in before retreating again.

The dragon reared up on its four legs and flapped its ripped, mangled wings, which surprisingly lifted it up to the ceiling of the arena. It then slammed back onto the ground, sending an enormous shockwave that shook the entire arena, causing the group to be off balance. The dragon then aimed towards Solaire, who was getting up from the shockwave. The mangled creature roared in fury before charging towards Solaire. Solaire tried to dodge the monstrosity, but failed, and was grabbed in the claws of the monster. The dragon squeezed Solaire for a moment before chucking him across the arena, smashing him against a wall and knocking him out. Alexus screamed as she watched as her crush was sent flying across the room and violently smacked against a wall. The group went into an agro mode and began rushing the dragon, slashing and smashing any spot they could. The dragon roared in pain as it attempted to strike back, but was to slow to hit any of them. The dragon suddenly began making a gurgling sound and lifted its head up.

"Run!" Viktor shouted and ran as fast as possible. Alexus and Havel booked it across the arena, Havel being the slower of the two. The dragon then shifted its head down and began to vomit all across the arena floor. Alexus and Viktor made it out of the area of the vomit; however Havel was hit by the fowl substance. The substance soon disappeared, and the trio charged the dragon again. Alexus and Havel charged the dragon's front, while Viktor ran to the back. The dragon looked very hurt and beaten, but still managed to put up a good fight. Viktor noticed its tail was not only shaped like a deformed battle-axe, but it also was looking almost severed. Viktor took one carefully aimed shot, and brought his great sword down on the already damaged spot. The great sword sliced through the monstrosity's tail like butter, and the tail flopped off, spewing blood across the ground. The dragon roared in agony and fell down, stunned by the loss of its tail. Viktor picked up the end of the dragons tail and lifted it up.

"Go back to the hellhole from which you came, demon!" Viktor shouted at the top of his lungs before jumping straight into the air and brought down the misshapen axe onto the head of the dragon. The axe decapitated the beaten dragon, sending blood squirting everywhere across the battlefield. Viktor dropped the axe and rejoined his group. Alexus immediately rushed over to Solaire and checked for a pulse. Solaire was still breathing. Viktor was relieved he hadn't lost any members during the fight. He walked over to the corpse of the dragon and noticed something glimmering in its scaly hide. He investigated the spot and found a small key. He pocketed the key and rejoined his group.

"Whatever is coming next, we'll overcome it. Together" Viktor said and sat down. Solaire had gained consciousness and was lying on Alexus' legs, still hurt from the fight. Viktor peered at Solaire.

"Praise the sun"…

_Wow! What a write! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out guys I've been super busy with life and school. Blah! Anyways please review this and tell me what you think! I always love hearing from you guys! Also over 500 views! I'm so happy so many have come to read my Fic! It's you guys that make me want to keep writing! Anyways please review and comment because anything helps! I'll try my best to get my next chapter out quicker! Later! ~~Bman159_


End file.
